


Allow Me

by shadowofz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prayer, Smut, Voyeurism, a little bit of frottage, but again only a slight praise kink, but only slight voyeurism, this is the first work i've decided to share, thus this is the first time i've done fic tagging so tell me if i've done something wrong please, unintentional prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofz/pseuds/shadowofz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is woken up by a distressed prayer from Dean- but Dean's not in danger.  In fact, he doesn't even know he's praying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow Me

_**Cas!** _

 

Castiel is rattled awake in the bunker. His heart races as he rushes to his feet- worry for Dean pulsing through him. He can hear Dean shouting- moaning…

After a second of fully waking, he realizes that these are not sounds of _pain_.

 

_**Please, ung- Cas- oh…** _

 

Dean’s longing is pulling at him, tugging at his grace and soul like a magnet. Does he even realize he’s praying? Castiel assumes not, judging by the broken sentences and single words that keep slipping through.

 

_**I need… Feels so… fuck me, Cas, fuck-** _

 

Not just the direct words are spilling through- but the _sounds_ , the _sounds_ of Dean panting, whining, sighing, even moaning- they fill Cas’s body, course heat through his essence. It pulls at him like a sirens song, _luring_ him.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t ignore Dean.

 

_**Please- Cas, Castiel…** _

 

Castiel quietly enters the dim hall, traveling the short distance from his room to Dean’s.

 

_**Ah! Oh… there, right, ung- Cas-** _

 

Cas is panting himself by the time he reaches Dean’s room. He silently pushes the door open just a crack.

He knew what he’d find on the other side, but that doesn’t make the sight any less breath-taking.

Dean is on his bed, completely nude, his skin glistening with sweat. He strokes his leaking length, sighing and bucking into his hand. More words slip past his lips, only half of them channeling into an unwitting prayer.

 

“Please Cas, please _**I want-**_ I want to feel… _ **Ah-**_ Cas, _ **Cas-”**_

 

He throbs at the beautiful sight- and the hunter is just that. Beautiful.

Seeing Dean like this stirs the same need Cas first felt when he laid eyes on his soul in hell. A constant need, a constant longing for that glorious, brightest soul- beautiful despite the darkness that continually tries to devour him.

Cas swallows. Hearing Dean’s sounds up close, the pants and sighs and little choked gasps, is even more potent than just through longing, through prayer. The noises Dean combined with the sight is making Castiel’s cock strain almost painfully against his grey sweatpants.

He can’t take it anymore.

The angel steps through the door, keeping his movements precise and silent though what he feels inside is quite the opposite. Cas knows pursuing this will either force the hunter to push him away or draw them closer, as close as Cas so desperately longs for.

For the latter, he’s willing to take the chance. He closes the door.

“Dean.”

Dean entire body startles and with a yelp he pulls the covers over himself. “Cas! What the hell-”

Before Dean can continue berating, Cas is at the end of the bed. He kneels onto it, moving closer to Dean’s spread legs.

Dean’s eyes are wide, his mouth hangs open slightly. Half of him thinks he’s dreaming- he must be dreaming, the other half is absolutely mortified. If this isn’t a dream, Castiel is going to smite him.

Cas’s hands wrap around Dean’s ankles, the blanket between their skin. Dean is sure Castiel is about to drag him out of bed, throw him across the room with his angel strength maybe…

Instead, Cas’s hands travel upwards, to Dean’s knees. He leans down and presses a kiss into the blankets at Dean’s right knee.

“What are you doing?” Dean whimpers, meaning to sound incredulous but falling far, far short.

“I felt your longing. You were also praying,” Castiel informs. The angel locks his eyes on Dean’s as he moves up Dean’s legs another inch, planting another kiss just above the inside of Dean’s knee.

“ _Shit._ ” Dean’s tone is high with embarrassment. He trembles slightly under Castiel’s powerful, sure stare, and he curses at himself. Humiliation blinds Dean to the fact that Cas is touching him, kissing him. “I was… I didn’t-”

Castiel wants to eradicate Dean of his shame, to fill Dean with the coursing pleasure he had moments before. “I want to please you, Dean. I ask you allow me to.”

Dean chokes on a gasp.

“I’ve yearned for you this way for so long. I desire to touch you, to pleasure you. Please, Dean. Allow me.”

This can’t be a dream. There’s no way Dean’s mind would be kind enough to give him this fantasy. Castiel hangs in wait, his thumbs making small circles over the blanket, over his thighs.

If this is real and Dean’s finally getting what he wants- he wants to say something hot, something dirty even. “Kiss me, first,” is neither, but it’s what comes out.

Cas smiles, the expression nearly shy. He moves up Dean’s body until they’re face to face, then hovers there. His eyes eyes sweep over Dean’s face, mapping him, memorizing his every feature, his every line and freckle. Castiel can’t help but stall like this, taking Dean in. Of all the times he’s stared, this time he’s so close, this time he’s allowed.

Finally Dean can’t wait anymore and leans up toward the angel, brushing their noses together. It’s a reminder, a plea.

 

_**Tease.** _

 

Castiel flushes and mimics Dean’s grin. Their first brush of lips is soft, chaste, brief- which is rich considering Cas just saw Dean jacking himself off and now is leaning over his painfully hard erection.

One of Cas’s hands finds the side of Dean’s face as he kisses him again, lingering just a little longer. Then again, and again.

Dean opens his mouth, taking Castiel’s bottom lip between his own. The angel sighs against Dean’s mouth, allowing Dean’s tongue to slip through and deepen their kiss. Sucking, lightly nibbling, licking, exploring. Eventually they remember to break for air, both of their mouths spit-slick and swollen.

Castiel gives Dean one more brief peck before peppering kisses along his jaw. He reaches Dean’s neck and licks, sucks, kisses, _nips._

One of Dean’s hands is in Cas’s unruly hair with the other clings to the angel’s shoulder. He can’t help it that his hips buck up as much as he can’t stop the moan from escaping him when he feels Castiel’s hard length brush against his own. The little gasp that Cas lets out delicious, and Dean wants to hear it again. He pushes his hips forward and this time is met with equal pressure as Cas grinds down. They moan and Cas buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

Castiel feels amazing, even with two or three layers between them- Dean is going insane. He’s biting and kissing at Cas’s neck, whimpering when the angel circles his hips and whispers Dean’s name.

 

_**“Cas-”** _

 

Castiel’s entire body trembles when he hears Dean’s voice in his ear, both aloud and through prayer. Cas leans back enough to separate their hips. He gives Dean a slow kiss before trailing his lips down the hunter’s neck and down his chest. The angel’s fingers brush against Dean’s nipples as his mouth and hands map every inch of Dean’s chest, and take their time about it. It leaves Dean a panting mess by the time Cas tugs the blanket down and away from his cock.

If it were anyone else, Dean would feel embarrassed if someone sat and stared at his erection. Cas though- Cas looks at him like he’s made of gold, like he’s something beyond value.

The angel’s eyes wander as his hands slide up the insides of Dean’s thighs. Those eyes seem to envelope every inch of him- and somehow Dean doesn’t feel violated or abashed.

He feels… he feels worshiped.

The last place Cas’s blown-dark eyes land on is Dean’s own eyes. They stay locked there as his head dips down. Cas’s tongue finds the tip of Dean’s cock.

A strangled cry rips from Dean as his head falls back. He desperately tries to keep himself from coming from that alone.

Cas pulls the tip of his tongue along Dean’s slit before brushing his lips down the side. He nuzzles and laps at Dean’s balls before licking a broad strip back up the underside of his cock.

“ _ **Fuck**_ , Cas…”

Cas suckles at the underside of Dean’s head until he gets the hunter to whine.

Then he swallows all of the length into his mouth, until Dean bottoms out down his throat.

 

_**Castiel, fuck!** _

 

The cry that Dean makes when surrounded by the wet heat of Cas’s mouth makes Cas’s dick leap. He palms at it to alleviate some of the pain as he begins to bob his head, working his tongue on the underneath side, hallowing his cheeks.

Dean pants and twists his fingers into the angel’s hair as his hips cant forward without his say so. Cas’s powerful hand finds his hipbone to keep him forced down.

Dean’s vaguely aware of the noises his making, the little shouts he gives out when Cas swirls his tongue around the head. He’s less aware of the rambling prayer that is burning into Cas’s chest, making the angel palm himself harder, even groan around Dean’s cock.

 

_**Oh- Cas- yes, fuck, yes you’re so perfect- fuck, so perfect. Beautiful. Mine, Cas- You’re- Ah! Feel so good, Cas, so- Cas- Castiel-** _

_**“I’m gonna’ come-”** _

 

Dean’s fingers tighten into Cas’s dark hair, but the angel doesn’t lift away. He hallows and sucks, locking eyes with Dean and moaning long and low.

 

_**“Castiel!”** _

 

With the shout Dean is coming- spilling into Cas’s mouth as the angel swallows him down. Cas’s hand gives a reassuring squeeze at Dean’s hip as the hunter feels his body collapse into bliss. The fire of the climax burns down to embers as Cas slips his lips off of him.

The bliss almost pulls him away until he hears Cas let out a whimper. Dean’s eyes fly open to see Cas’s hand frantically palming at the bulge in his pants, his eyes devouring Dean as he chases after his own release.

Dean sits up and pulls Castiel closer, the action stalling Cas’s ministrations. “Let me,” Dean says just before he attaches his lips to Cas’s neck. Castiel clings to Dean’s shoulders, his left hand gripping tightly while his right is much more ginger, splaying across where the handprint once was.

Dean shivers at the touch, lips leaving Cas’s neck to connect with his mouth. He licks at his angel’s mouth, tasting himself and the overwhelming taste that’s all Castiel. His fingers dip into Cas’s pants and curl around the angels weeping, throbbing cock. He’s intensely hard, already needily bucking into Dean’s hand. He knows Cas won’t last long.

He tugs Cas’s pants down and out of the way before he pumps his hand, the precum giving just the right amount of slide. Cas all but collapses into Dean, pressing his head where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder and claiming a bite there. Dean slides his thumb across the angels slit and then pulls faster, squeezing just a little until he has Cas shaking and panting and muttering Dean’s name.

“So perfect Cas,” Dean whispers in his ear. _ **“Come for me, my angel. I want to feel you come in my hand. Come, Castiel.”**_

That’s all it takes. Cas’s scream is muted and breathless as the climax hits him, splattering against Dean’s chest and smothering Dean’s hand. Dean’s lips find Cas’s, and he kisses him back down. He gives his angel one more tug before slipping his pants back up.

Dean leans back and pulls Castiel with him until they hit the bed. They curl into each other, Dean moving easier than Cas- who is still numb with the high. Dean’s arms wrap around the angel’s waist and he nudges a knee between Cas’s until their legs are tangled together.

Once Cas is collected, he cleans them with a rush of grace. One of his hands traces along Dean’s chest while the other lays heavily on that spot on Dean’s shoulder.

“Will we do this again?”

Castiel’s question is timid and shy.

Dean answers with a long, slow kiss. He breaks to say, “Yes, Cas, again,” kiss, “and again,” kiss, “and again,” kiss. “As many times as you allow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! First time sharing a destiel fic, hope that I gather up the courage to post more ^.^  
> My tumblr is : http://shadowofz.tumblr.com/ if anyone's interested  
> EDIT: Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! I appreciate it /so/ much! :D


End file.
